Malentendu
by Watashi wa someone
Summary: Naruto oublie quelque chose et Kakashi en profite. Oh oh ! Yaoi.


Titre : Malentendu

Auteur : Watashi wa someone

Disclaimer : J'préfère laisser toute la bande de Naruto à Masashi Kishimoto et c'est très bien comme ça.

Notes : Peut-ête du OOC. Ça dépend toujours de la perception que vous, chers lecteurs, avez de la personnalité des deux personnages que j'ai choisi, Kakashi et Naruto. Si vous êtes contre le yaoi, évidemment, vous pouvez toujours passer votre chemin. Bref, un grand merci à tous ceux qui liront !

**Malentendu**

Pakkun courait dans un champ.

Gamakichi dormait près d'un marécage.

Tonton se roulait dans la boue.

Naruto faisait la même chose que le petit cochon de Tsunade.

Le jeune homme se releva, tout sale, secoua ses vêtements orange et ôta d'un doigt la terre qui avait osé s'aventurer trop près de ses yeux.

- Voilà, je l'ai fait ! Vous allez me redonner tout ce que vous me devez, maintenant ? Hein, Ero-Sennin ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu avais fini. Enlève ton habit et recommence, ordonna le Sannin aux drôles de cheveux blancs.

- Quoi ?! Mais ...

- Considère que cela fait partie de ton entraînement, le coupa-t-il.

- Cet entraînement est fini depuis presque un an. Je suis assez autonomne pour m'entraîner tout seul ! fit Naruto en enlevant son pantalon et sa veste.

Après avoir déposé ses vêtements sur une branche, le blond attarda ses yeux sur la petite marre. Tonton avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Sauf que lui, au moins, en se roulant dans cette boue, il regagnerait tout l'argent que Jiraiya lui avait pris auparavant. Il eut un petit rictus ; Jiraiya aurait pu choisir un autre châtiment que celui d'exécuter une activité pour les animaux de ferme.

- Ton t-shirt, fit le Sannin en le pointant avec son nez.

À contrecoeur, le jeune ninja se débarrassa de son t-shirt noir et l'accrocha sur la même branche que le reste de son habit. Il s'assit une deuxième fois dans la boue, hésita quelques secondes avant de se lancer et se coucha à plat ventre dans la marre. Il colla ses bras contre son torse et roula six ou sept fois, accumulant à chaque roulade un peu plus de honte et d'agacement. Il releva la tête. Assis sur son rocher, le pervers regardait son souffre-douleur avec un air satisfait qui ne plaisait pas vraiment à Naruto. Celui-ci ramassa une motte de terre et la jeta aux pieds du pervers avant de croiser les bras et de sourire.

- Alors, on se rince l'oeil ? Je sais ce que vous attendez. Depuis le début.

- Pardon ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, nia Jiraiya en regardant ailleurs.

Avec un air moqueur, Naruto se transforma en l'éternelle jolie jeune fille blonde. Comme à son habitude, elle n'était vêtue que d'air et de vent. Jiraiya écarquilla les yeux, ce qui déclencha par la même occasion l'ouverture de sa grande bouche de vieux monsieur. Satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait produit, Naruto se recoucha dans la boue et adressa un clin d'oeil à son public composé d'un petit cochon à l'air troublé et d'un vieux pervers à l'air obsédé.

- Mon bon Jiraiya, que seriez-vous prêt à faire pour une pauvre demoiselle sans défense comme moi ? J'ai besoin de ce que vous avez dans votre poche ...

- 'ui ? marmonna l'ermite aux crapauds.

- S'il vous plaît, ronronna Naruto en s'approchant de celui qui bavait un peu et qui fixait ses seins.

Bien que la réaction du Sannin le dégoûta, il mit sa main féminine dans la poche droite du manteau de Jiraiya. Il n'y avait rien. Il fouilla dans celle de gauche et y trouva ce qu'il cherchait ; le fameux portefeuille. Le vieil ermite avait toujours son air absent et affichait un sourire béat. Jugeant qu'il avait le temps de filer en douce, Naruto enfila son pantalon orange, prit le reste de son habit et courut vers le village en quatrième vitesse.

En marchant sur la rue principale de Konoha, Naruto ouvrit le portefeuille de cuir et entreprit de compter l'argent qui s'y trouvait. Il y avait énormément de billets et quelques pièces de métal. Aux yeux bleus du blond, c'était amplement suffisant pour rembourser tout ce que Jiraiya avait lui avait emprunté pour dépenser en matière d'alcool, de femmes et de "nuits magiques". Il referma l'objet, déhambula près des magasins et, écoutant son ventre crier, décida d'aller chez Ichiraku. Il avait une faim de loup et rêvait d'un grand bol de nouilles depuis déjà quelques heures.

Il s'assit, souriant, sur l'un des tabourets verts de son comptoir préféré.

- Salut ! Un grand bol de nouille, s'il vous plaît, chantonna le blond lorsque le propriétaire tourna son visage vers lui.

Sauf que son visage n'affichait pas son expression bienveillante habituelle ; Ichiraku affichait plutôt un air surpris et gêné. N'en tenant pas compte, Naruto sourit à celui-ci pour lui rappeler qu'il voulait son bol de nouille. L'homme ne broncha pas et commença, mal à l'aise :

- Excusez-moi mais ... vous ne portez pas de vêtements ...

- Oh ! Merci, j'avais oublié ! s'exclama le jeune ninja en riant.

Il enfila aussitôt son t-shirt noir, ce qu'il aurait dû faire un peu plus tôt, voire en arrivant au village. Pour faire passer le temps en attendant son repas, il essaya d'enlever les petites taches de boue séchée qui avaient réussi à se coller sur sa manche gauche. Une bonne odeur de légumes bouillis lui fit perdre sa concentration à profit d'un futur délice pour ses papilles.

- Wow ! Merci ! s'exclama Naruto après qu'Ichiraku aie posé le grand bol devant lui.

- Bon appétit, se contenta de dire l'homme avec un sourire attendri.

Cette jolie jeune femme lui rappelait beaucoup son fidèle client Naruto. En plus, elle avait les mêmes cheveux, quoique dix fois plus longs. Ça le choquait un peu qu'elle se soit présentée à son restaurant sans aucun vêtement pour couvrir ses seins nus. Peut-être était-elle extrêmement lunatique ? Après mûre réflexion, peut-être qu'elle était tout simplement stupide. Arriver à moitié nu au restaurant, et puis quoi encore ? Ichiraku retourna à ses chaudrons en riant, faisant contagion de son rire franc à Naruto qui l'imita sans connaître la raison de cette hilarité.

Une minute ne s'était même pas écoulée que Naruto avait déjà englouti la moitié des aliments que contenait son bol. Pendant qu'il dévorait son repas, quelqu'un le dévorait des yeux. Cette personne s'assit à côté de lui et commanda elle aussi un bol de nouille, prétexte pour pouvoir observer cette mignonne créature blonde.

- Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un spectacle aussi attendrissant, commenta Kakashi d'une voix douce. Vous êtes affamée !

- Salut, Kakashi ! s'exclama Naruto, la bouche pleine de couleurs et de textures qui donnaient envie de dégobiller.

Heureusement, les petits yeux noirs du ninja copieur fixaient autre chose que ce mélange de nourriture à moitié avalée.

- Hé, ho ! Kakashi-sensei, ça va ? Regardez ailleurs ! fit Naruto en gesticulant pour détourner l'attention de son interlocuteur qui était entièrement fixée sur ses cuisses de femme.

- Oui ... c'était délicieux, merci ! commenta précipitamment Kakashi. Alors, vous avez-vous envie de faire un tour ? Allons nous promener ! ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Naruto.

- Euh ...

- Super !

Naruto n'eut même pas le temps de donner son accord que Kakashi le prit dans ses bras et partit en courant avec lui. C'est avec une patience surhumaine que le ninja copieur endura les coups que le Naruto féminin lui donnait dans le dos et une une vitesse incroyable qu'il les amena dans sa propre maison dans le temps de le dire. Il jeta un Naruto sans voix sur le lit avant d'enlever ses chaussures, sa veste, son chandail et son bandeau. Puis il s'assit et ne bougea plus, comme s'il ajoutait une page blanche avant de commencer un prochain chapitre plus sérieux. Il envisageait beaucoup d'action et très peu de bavardages. Un air songeur et coquin à la fois prit possession de son visage pendant quelques minutes.

Sa proie, assise sur le grand lit, en profita pour observer son ravisseur. Naruto n'avait jamais vu Kakashi aussi peu couvert ; c'était, en quelque sorte, tout un phénomène. Habituellement, il était habillé jusqu'aux yeux. Malgré son étonnement des évènements qui venaient de se passer, Naruto en vint à se demander s'il finirait par ôter ce maudit masque qui lui cachait toujours la bouche et le nez. Il avait toujours eu envie de savoir à quoi Kakashi Hatake ressemblait. Était-il beau ou carrément affreux ? Peut-être avait-il des boutons sur tout le visage ? Ou pas de dents ? Il y avait aussi possibilité d'une grande beauté. Naruto vota pour cette hypothèse. Un ninja aussi puissant et aimé que lui ne pouvait presque pas être laid.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Kakashi-sensei ? Pourquoi on est ici ? se décida à demander le blond.

- C'est une surprise ! s'exclama-t-il en se jetant sur Naruto.

- Hé, attention !! hurla le jeune ninja en tentant de s'échapper.

Trop tard ; Kakashi avait saisit fermement les poignets délicats de Naruto. Celui-ci, ne se rappelant pas qu'il avait toujours qu'il avait l'apparence d'une fille, donna un coup de pied à son sensei pour le repousser.

- Hé, ho ! Depuis quand on essaie de violer Naruto, hein ? Bon sang, lâchez-moi ! Vous êtes fou ! protesta le blond lorsque Kakashi s'assit sur lui.

- Naruto, toi ? Naruto est un garçon, affirma Kakashi avec un air absent en attachant les poignets du blond aux barreaux du lit.

- Mais je _suis_ un garçon ! grogna-t-il en insistant sur ses mots.

- Les garçons n'ont pas d'aussi jolis seins, murmura le ninja copieur en mettant sa main sous le t-shirt noir qui cachait le fameux trésor.

Naruto hurla à mort lorsqu'il remarqua enfin son corps. Il n'avait donc pas annulé sa métamorphose depuis son après-midi avec Jiraiya ? Quel idiot ! En plus, cet oubli s'était avéré être une erreur fatale à voir dans quelle situation il était maintenant.

"Bon sang, quelle plaie ! Je ne peux même pas reprendre mon apparence, ce fou a attaché mes mains !" pensa-t-il en donnant des coups de pied dans le vide.

Bien que ce ne fut pas le moment, Naruto se surprit encore à se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir sous le masque de Kakashi.

- Calme-toi, je serai gentil, chuchota doucement celui-ci.

Étrangement, tous les objets qui se trouvaient autour trahissaient ces propos. Des chaînes étaients posées sur un bureau un peu plus loin, la série presque complète des Icha-Icha Paradise - série que Naruto soupçonnait énormément d'être purement pornographique - était placée bien sagement sur son étagère et sur une table au milieu de la pièce se trouvaient trois bouteilles vides d'une boisson quelconque. Bref, quelconque ou pas, Naruto en tira bien vite une conclusion évidente. Kakashi n'était pas dans son état normal et il était probablement saoul. Était-il sorti de chez lui uniquement pour se trouver une fille avec qui passer la nuit ? Comble du malheur, son choix s'était arrêté sur un garçon transformé en fille.

Naruto, qui en avait assez de frapper dans le vide, laissa retomber ses jambes sur les draps. De plus, il était plutôt fatigué, ce qui était certainement dû à l'utilisation trop longue du sexy jutsu qui rongeait rapidement son chakra. Kakashi profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour, avec des ciseaux qu'il avait pris sur la table de chevet, découper le t-shirt noir en plein centre afin de révéler la poitrine de sa victime. Un sourire satisfait sembla se dessiner sous son masque. Ce naïf de Naruto eut alors une idée toute simple.

- Vous ne continuez pas tant que vous n'aurez pas ôté votre masque.

- Pardon ?

- Enlevez ce masque, sinon je crache dessus ! cria Naruto qui commençait à en avoir assez.

- Enfin, ma jolie, calmez-vous, fit-il. Vos désirs sont des ordres.

D'une docilité incroyable, Kakashi glissa un doigt sous son masque noir. Il attendit quelques secondes puis le retira, très lentement. Naruto avait les yeux ronds comme des billes, attendant la grande révélation. Lorsqu'il vit le début d'un deuxième masque, gris cette fois-ci, il ordonna :

- Retirez _tous_ les masques que vous portez.

La mine déçue, il obéit toutefois très facilement. Naruto en déduisit que son charme de jolie fille servait au moins à quelque chose. Aussi, il attendit avec impatience que le masque soit complètement retiré. Ça y était presque. Enfin, lorsque le visage autrefois inconnu se montra au grand jour, Naruto perdit sa mâchoire qui alla se cacher quelque part sous le lit. Ses yeux bleux sortirent de leurs orbites pour aller fondre dans ceux de Kakashi et ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa tête à en toucher le plafond, vu leur longueur actuelle.

Le moins que l'on aurait pu dire, c'était que le responsable de l'équipe sept avait vraiment été choyé par la nature. À commencer par ses yeux, auxquels Naruto n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention ; malgré leur air fatigué ou calme, ils brillaient un peu et le Sharingan était bien visible. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'émotion du moment ou peu importe. En continuant sa minutieuse observation, le blond remarqua quelques taches de pigmentation sur les joues, sous les yeux et sur le nez qui lui donnaient un air enfantin et assez mignon. Son nez, aussi droit qu'il paraissait sous le masque, était tout fin et parfait. Sa bouche, qu'apparemment personne n'avait vue jusqu'à ce jour, était merveilleusement bien dessinée. Ses lèvres, ni trop grosses ni trop minces, affichaient un demi-sourire un peu timide. La peau pâle de Kakashi contrastait plutôt bien avec ses cheveux gris argenté et c'était sans gêne que les yeux bleus de l'unique spectateur parcouraient ces traits harmonieux, s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur le corps incroyablement bien bâti du sensei.

Kakashi Hatake était ... comment dire ? La plus belle personne que Naruto aie jamais vue.

- Ne me fixes pas comme ça, tu vas me gêner, fit Kakashi avec un petit sourire en se grattant l'oreille droite.

- Oui ...

Naruto se sentait terriblement bizarre. Il était couché là, sous un homme qu'il connaissait bien mais qu'il n'avait en même temps jamais vu. Cet homme était son sensei, son ami, quelqu'un d'actuellement saoul, un pervers et aussi une extrêmement belle personne. Toutes ces personnalités mélangées donnaient-elles vraiment Kakashi ?

Interrompant les pensées du garçon-renard, le pervers se coucha sur lui en approchant son visage très près du sien. Naruto paniqua un peu. Son sensei le regarda un instant, avec une lueur pleine de malice dans ses yeux noirs, avant de faire le grand saut. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, au grand bonheur de Kakashi et dans un cri de protestation pour Naruto. Celui-ci tenta de le mordre, donna des coups de pieds et faillit lui cracher au visage.

- Arrêtez ! hurla-t-il en lui donnant un coup de tête pour le repousser.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ça ? demanda Kakashi qui ne comprenait pas cette réaction.

- Je ... euh, non. C'est pas ça. Mais ...

- Alors, ne dis rien, souffla-t-il. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'embrasser, ajouta-t-il en posant doucement ses lèvres sur celle de la fausse jeune fille.

Naruto ne sut que répondre et de toute façon, la bouche d'un bel homme était collée à la sienne pour l'empêcher de parler. Il se sentait tout drôle, comme si quelqu'un lui avait piqué son cerveau pour l'empêcher de penser correctement et tambourinait sur son coeur après l'avoir plongé dans une source d'eau très chaude. Il avait chaud et il n'en voulait pas à Kakashi d'avoir déchiré son t-shirt. Il lui en voulait encore moins d'avoir retiré son masque rien que pour lui, ça avait valu amplement la peine. Il ne lui en voulait pas non plus de l'avoir étendu sur son lit, comme ça. Pour couronner le tout, il le voulait, lui, et ne se reconnaissait même plus. Normal, il avait l'apparence d'une superbe jeune fille à moitié nue, toute en sueur avec la bouche grande ouverte et une drôle d'expression sur le visage. Vu ce spectacle, n'importe quel homme aurait envie de ... Naruto s'arrêta de penser et en vint presque à regretter que son sexy jutsu soit aussi bien réussi.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Il était de plus en plus fatigué. Kakashi interpréta ce mouvement comme étant un "Je suis prêt". Il fit donc entrer sa langue dans la bouche de Naruto qui, étrangement, l'aida dans son geste. Leurs lèvres se pressèrent, leur langues se chevauchèrent et les mains du sensei parcourèrent le corps de jeune fille de Naruto tout en retirant l'affreux pantalon orange qu'il portait.

À cet instant, Kakashi fit connaître à Naruto des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais connues auparavant. Peut-être, parce qu'il avait l'apparence d'une fille, ressentait-il les mêmes sentiments qu'une fille pourrait avoir ? Il n'en savait trop rien ...

... mais il souhaita de tout son coeur que le sexy jutsu dure le plus longtemps possible.

**FiN**

Commentaires de l'auteur : Je me demande si vous avez trouvé ça bon. Sur dix, vous donnez combien ? Je tiens à dire que j'ai pris plus de temps qu'à mon habitude pour l'écrire et j'ai choisi un Kakashi x Naruto tout simplement parce que, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, personne n'en avait fait en français. C'est tout. Je vous remercie beaucoup d'avoir tout lu. Oh, aussi ; je ne pense pas que Kakashi aie déjà vu le sexy jutsu de Naruto. Sauf que si je me trompe, ma fic est complètement fichue !

Question : est-ce que je le classerais dans yaoi ou non ? Ça reste deux gars, au fond ...


End file.
